The present invention relates to a guy wire suspension device for center-pull type caliper brakes for bicycles.
The conventional center-pull type caliper brake comprises a pair of arches provided with shoes and assembled to the front or back fork of the bicycle and resiliently urged to their normal non-braking spread condition, a single guy wire interconnecting said pair of arches and received in the groove of a suspension unit connected to the lower end of the inner wire of a brake operating Bowden cable, and a Bowden cable inner wire fixing unit consisting of a bolt and a nut and assembled to said suspension unit at a position above the level where said guy wire is received in said groove.
In the conventional brake of this type, since the pair of arches are interconnected by a single guy wire bent in an inverted V-shape, if the guy wire breaks as a result of a continued repetition of the braking operation, it is no longer possible to apply brakes. Thus, the conventional brake is inferior in safety and durability. Further, it is difficult to establish alignment between the inner wire fixing location and the guy wire receiving location so as to correctly position the guy wire on an extension of the Bowden cable, and the guy wire tends to be deviated forwardly or rearwardly from the axis of the inner wire, thus making it impossible to correctly pull up the guy wire and suspension unit by pulling the inner wire or resulting in lack of the upward force, so that there is the problem that a secure and stable braking effect cannot be achieved.